Changes in Forks
by Chi Tsubasa
Summary: There are two new girls in Forks, Washington. They seem to get along with everyone quite easily... Well Emma does. Mik on the other hand doesn't see to want to make friends. These two girls are about to bring changes for everyone. Some good, but many bad. Who are these women and why do they seem to have a connection with someone in Forks already? Rating may change to M
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright so here's the regular disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I DO own Mik and Emma.**_

_**Now I know I'm going to get comments of: 'Jacob wouldn't act like that,' or 'you're changing too much.' Well to answer that, I have never read any of the Twilight books and have only seen clips of the first movie. Honestly I wouldn't be writing this if the idea hadn't popped into my head and not left. So if I make the characters of Twilight a little too OOC then please let me know. I'm doing the characters based off of other fan fictions I've read. I am sorry if I change them too much, just let me know and I'll try to fix their personalities. Some things will be changed to go along with how I need the story to work. So read and enjoy *bows***_

* * *

**Worries**

I sighed softly as I let the water of my shower fall down on me. I knew I couldn't stay in the shower much longer with the water's temperature being hotter than usual but I didn't really care too much at the moment. A soft knock sounded from the other side of the bathroom door followed by my best friend's voice. "You can't keep doing this Mik. It's not good for your health." Sighing again I switched the water off and wrapped a towel around me. Carefully stepping out of the shower I opened the door.

Emma stood there dressed for the day. Her shoulder length dark blond hair with natural blond highlights was slightly messy but in a wind blown style. Black eyeliner and emerald green eye-shadow made her eyes turn into a darker brown than their usual hazel. Her pale skin was tanned from their two weeks in Reno, Nevada visiting her family. She wore a green shirt with white letters saying Green Day across the chest and a hand with the rock symbol below it. A black knee length skirt, mismatched striped socks and yellow converses finished off her look.

Her eyes were filled with worry as I gently pushed past her and stepped into the main lodge room. Two double beds were all that fit into the small room. Walking to my bed I turned to her and grinned. "What, showers are evil now are they?"

"You know damn well what I mean Mik. You can't just keep jumping from city to city across the whole continent every few weeks or so. You've stayed in every hotel we've stayed in except for when I dragged you around with my family." Emma took a step towards me and then decided to just sit down on her bed. "Get dressed quickly. We start school today and I'm not missing it just because you want to leave town again."

My smile slipped from my face as I turned around and shuffled through my duffle bag. It was all me and Emma had really. We each carried a duffle bag each filled with clothes, a single laptop case for two laptops and a bag for toiletries. Just this past week we'd gotten messenger bags filled with things for school. We'd started our trip nearly a year and a half ago when I was 16. I hadn't asked her to come but found her sitting in front of my house in her car the same day that I'd planned to leave. She'd stuck with me ever since. Although she was only 15 at the time, her parents understood when she explained what was going on and let her go with me. At times; well most of the time actually; I felt as though I had dragged her away from her family and any future she could really have.

Holding back a sigh I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark gray cami tank top and my black hoodie. Taking the clothes to the bathroom I quietly and quickly got dressed. Wiping the mirror with my towel I stared at my reflection. My alabaster skin made me look sick and the black bags under my eyes didn't help much to that aspect. My amethyst eyes were empty of emotions but if one looked long enough they would see sadness. Grabbing my brush I attacked the tangles of honey brown hair that reached my mid back. Taking a deep breath I walked out and put on some socks and my black combat boots.

"Hey Emm lets go. I can't wait all day for you to pig out on Waffle Crisps." I teased Emma as I saw her sitting on her bed with the box of cereal in her hands. She looked at me oddly for a minute and then grinned.

"Ohh you know you wished you would have though of this idea sooner." She closed up the box, tossed it on the foot of her bed and grabbed her bag. Together we walked out into the cold day of the very edge of La Push, Washington.

"Not after I've already brushed my teeth. You might not care but I do."

"Well it will only make my breath smell like cereal rather than minty fresh." I locked the door behind Emma and watched as she slid down the wooden railing. "You need to relax a little Mik." She called up to me when she reached the bottom.

"I do relax, just not in the same way you do. And how do you do that without getting splinters in your ass every time?" Emma ignored me and walked over to her car, hopping into the driver's seat and starting up the vehicle. I walked slower and with less enthusiasm but in reality it was because I wasn't looking forward to starting school again. It's the middle of our junior year and we've been doing independent studies since we left. This would be our first time back in a school building since so long ago. Emma owned a 2012 Dodge Ram 3500 truck in metallic gray. It was a gift from her aunt and uncle on turning 17. The reason we had even gone to Reno in the first place.

Just as I was opening the door I remembered that I had left my school bag in the room. "Hey Emma you get to school. I left my bag upstairs." Emma gave me the 'this-better-not-be-a-I'm-staying-home-trick' look and I flinched. Emma knew me better at times than I knew myself. But this time it wasn't a trick, I had really forgotten my bag. "I promise I will meet you at school." To show that I was being honest I held out my pinky finger. Emma sighed and wrapped her thumb around it before pulling back.

I closed the door and stepped back, watching as Emma drove off down the road. Looking at my watch I saw that I still had an hour and a half before I needed to reach school. Running up stairs I unlocked the door, went to my bed and grabbed my black messenger bag. I tossed it over my shoulder and headed out. The sky above me seemed to darken but the clouds didn't let loose the rain that yearned to fall. I walked and walked, not seeming to get anywhere. When I looked at my watch again I saw that it was 6:14 A.M.

"SHIT!" I yelled out. I held onto my bag as I started to run. I had no clue how far away I was from the high school. Heck, I didn't even know if I was anywhere near La Push anymore. The only sound around me had been my combat boots on cement so when I heard the roar of a motorcycle behind me I jumped around and fell flat on my back. "DAMN, SHIT, FUCK!" I let my head fall back and decided to just stay where I was. It didn't matter to me if I got to school or not.

The motorcycle got closer and closer until I could see someone stop just out of my peripheral vision. The person jumped off of their motorcycle, tossed off their helmet and ran to my side. "Hey are you alright?" the guy knelt down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He looked to be about two years my junior so about 15 with long black hair. His skin was a russet color and his eyes dark brown. The only reason I could tell that he was younger was the little bit of childish roundness on his chin. I guessed he must have been Native American and lived on the La Push reservation. When he was standing he was probably two inches taller than my 5'8. "Are you alright?" he asked again when I didn't answer him.

I blinked at him and frowned. "If alright means I'm running late for school and probably not going in the proper direction then yes, I'm very much alright." The guy grinned and held out a hand. Grabbing hold he pulled me to my feet as though I weighed nothing. "Thanks…"

"No problem. So, where do you go to school? I can drop you off." Once he made sure that I was properly standing he walked over to his bike and hopped on. I looked at the bike and raised an eyebrow. It didn't seem as though it could hold his weight and run, let alone mine as well. "Don't worry, I fixed her up myself. She's safe, well as far as I know, this is a test run."

"Shouldn't you be getting to school as well kid?" I glanced at my watch and groaned. It was 6:21 A.M. any more time wasted and Emma was going to kill me. "Look, I'm not in the habit of taking rides from strangers but right now I'm in a rush. Think you can get me to Forks High School in under a half hour?"

"Forks High School coming right up," he grabbed his helmet and tossed it to me.

"What about yourself?" I pulled the helmet on and attempted to buckle it. The guy laughed at me and pulled me over to him. He reached up and did the job that I couldn't. "Thanks," I muttered.

As I slid behind him onto the motorcycle he started her up. "I've been living here since I was born. I think I know the roads well enough to be careful." As soon as my feet were off of the ground he took off. I barely had time to wrap my arms around his waist. The ride was surprisingly quick and I enjoyed every moment of it. I'd never been on a motorcycle before and I believe the guy realized that. Just as we were reaching the entrance to the school parking lot he revved the engine and pulled it into a wheelie.

I pulled my arms tighter as we landed back on two wheels. The guy pulled to a stop and turned his head to smile back at me. "That… was fun." I whispered, not sure if he heard me or not. I slowly unwrapped my arms and stood up. I fumbled with the latch again and he once again helped me. He pulled the helmet off of my head and placed it on his own, flipping the visor up.

"Where do you live? If you're that far out from Forks you should probably get yourself a car to get to school."

"I'm staying at a lodge near La Push actually. Looking on the map it didn't seem that far but apparently it's further than I thought."

"The nearest lodge to Forks that's near La Push is over 9 miles away. You thought you could walk that?" I could see the laughter in his dark brown eyes and frowned.

"If you think I'm not up for it I'd love to prove you wrong. I just don't know this place well enough to go trekking through the woods when I'm busy. Any other time I'd make that walk quite easily."

"Then how about you come over to the La Push reservation and we can see exactly what you're able to handle." He revved the engine again and grinned up at me. "What do I call you?"

"Mik and you?"

"You'll have to come down to find out. Bye Mik." He flipped his visor down and sped off. I continued to stare after his disappearing figure until my alarm on my watch went off. I looked down at it and saw it read 6:55 A.M. Adjusting my bag around my shoulder I turned and started towards the entrance to the school building. As I was passing by one of the cars I stopped for a moment and whistled quietly to myself. It was a sleek, silver S60R Volvo. Not really a car you'd expect to be in a place like this.

"MIK!" I turned at the voice, dragging my eyes away from the car. Emma was standing on the sidewalk next to the stairs waving at me. Behind her was a group of six people: three boys and three girls. One of the girls was glaring at me, as though I stole something that was hers. Shrugging I walked to Emma and loped my arm through hers. Together we walked inside to the front office. "How did you get here in time?"

"A local gave me a ride. I wouldn't have made it without." The office was small and quaint. The lady at the front desk looked up at us and smiled.

"May I help you?"

"We're looking for where to get our schedules. Today's our first day." Emma stated as she leaned her free arm against the desk.

"Well, we don't have many new students but this year seems to be busy." The woman stood and walked over to a filing cabinet. "First young Isabella a few weeks ago and now you two. Well I can give you your schedules." Pulling out two pieces of paper she walked back to her desk and grabbed two more papers; this time green; before passing them to us. "Here are your schedules. Please have your teachers sign the green paper and leave it with your last period teacher. They'll bring it back to me."

We both nodded before taking our proper papers and leaving into the entrance room. Looking over at Emma's paper I saw that she'd been placed in a few advanced classes: 1st Government- Mr. Jefferson- Building 6, 2nd Gym- Coach Clapp- Gym, 3rd English- Mr. Mason- Building 3, 4th Chemistry- Mrs. Everett- Building 2, Lunch, 5th Spanish- Mrs. Goff- Building 4, and 6th Music Theory- Dr. Sum- Building 7. Looking down at my own paper I frowned: 1st Art- Ms Mayhem- Building 7, 2nd Government- Mr. Jefferson- Building 6, 3rd English- Mr. Mason- Building 3, 4th Gym- Coach Clapp- Gym, Lunch, 5th Psychology- Dr. Veris- Building 2, and 6th Spanish- Mrs. Goff- Building 4.

"So it seems that we have English and lunch together." Emma looked over at my paper and then patted my shoulder. "Have fun looking for your classes. I'll see you on the other side my friend." She ruffled my hair and took off out the door. I slowly followed after and realized that the receptionist hadn't given either of us a map of the school. Looking around I saw building 2 nearby and building 3 next to it. Assuming that I was just in building 1 I took off around the school. Hearing the bell ring I walked a little faster, already late for my first class. 'Building 4, building 6…. Where is building 7?'

"Gah that's it! I'm done, no more, I'm leaving!" I growled to myself and turned around. Walking towards me was a 19 year old girl about 5'6. She was beautiful with nearly every feature of a pixie. Short, pixie styled dark brown hair, petite, gold eyes and she moved like a dancer with perfect grace.

She looked up at me and frowned briefly as she continued to walk. If I remembered correctly she was a part of that group I saw early this morning. But of course I hadn't gotten a look at any of them aside from the girl that was glaring at me. Her frown faded quickly and she walked the last few steps to where I was. "Hello. Are you lost?"

"Utterly. I'm looking for building 7. The receptionist didn't give me a map and I've checked the other buildings but can't find it." I swear that she kept frowning at me but it was so quick that I couldn't be sure.

"Well you're facing the wrong way. Building 7 has the music rooms so they placed it farther away from the other buildings. Come on, it's this way." The girl gently grabbed my hand. Her skin was slightly cold but not too much. The feeling sent shivers down my back as I tried to surpress a memory from over taking me. She pulled me along into the trees and we walked maybe three or four minutes before the trees parted and I could see building 7 before us. A large section was glass windows unlike the rest. She pulled me into a door in the glass section and the teacher looked at us.

"Welcome to class. Alice please take your seat." Alice, as I just found out her name, walked to a stool in the corner blocked by a canvas. I just stood there as the teacher looked me over. "And you are?"

"Mik Capline," I continued my look of the room. It was your ordinary art studio but with a view on two sides of the forest.

"Alright then Miss Capline, take a stool and place it where you want to stay for the year. I'll bring you out a blank canvas and some materials. Would you like paints, coal, pastels, or colored pencils?"

I picked up the stool next to me. "Well what are me making?"

"The class' assignment is to recreate the last picture that they looked at. It must be on canvas but it is each person's choice how they complete the assignment."

"Then coal please." As the teacher; Ms Mayhem; left the room to get me my equipment I placed my stool next to the window. As I waited I looked out of the window at the dark, cloudy sky. I always enjoyed a cloudy day rather than a sunny one.

"Mik," I looked to my left where Alice sat. "I'm Alice Cullen; it's so great to meet you."

"Pleasure. How long have you been living here?"

"Not long actually. My family and I moved from Alaska a few years ago. When did you get into town?"

"Today," I laughed quietly to myself. "First time in Forks but I'm staying at a lodge near La Push with my friend. We've been there for two days now." I looked back out the window in time to see a single beam of sunlight shine through the clouds onto a patch of pine trees. I placed the image into my memory to paint later on. Alice allowed me to enjoy my silence by starting on her own work.

As soon as Ms Mayhem returned I had her put my canvas so my back would be to the window. Smiling I watched her walk away and I picked up the coal. The last picture I looked at was easy enough to do without a reference. I had looked at the picture enough times when I was a child that I knew every detail perfectly. The picture I last looked at was special to me since it was of my great grandfather with his best friend. It hit close to home for me.

The memory came faster than I could stop it. _I was standing in front of a large fireplace when I was 16. Before me on the mantle was an 8X6 picture. "I'm going now. Sorry I can't take your painting with me but I don't think that they would let me." I always spoke to the painting. It seemed as though one of the figures in the painting was able to hear me. Odd enough though, it wasn't my great grandfather I though this about but his friend._

"_You had better leave soon aunty Mi. I don't think mayma and papa are happy. They are yelling on who should make you leave." My seven year old niece Annabell walked into the living room. Tears were falling from her small face. Slowly I knelt down next to her and held out my arms. She ran into my hug as though her life depended on that small contact. For me it nearly did. Annabell was my life. I'd raised her while my parents worked and my brother was off who knew where. Annabell was my daughter in everything but by birth or blood. I'd even named her; Annabell Michele._

"_I'll send you letters as often as I can. When I find a place that is good enough and safe I'll file the papers and get you out of here." I squeezed her closer and then pulled away. "I promise my little bell. I love you." I walked to the front door, took a deep breath and opened the door. Emma sat out there and honked when she saw me. 'I should have known that she would have known.'_

"Mik? Mik are you alright?" I shook my head and forced the memory away. I blinked and moved my hand from the canvas. I was nearly out of coal and I'd finished the background. I turned my head and found Alice standing there looking worried, her hand on my shoulder. "Class is about to end. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine; just seem to have dozed off. Should I leave my canvas here?"

"Yes. Ms Mayhem only has three art classes and ours is the advanced one so we use this room. There's one other art class down the hall." I stood up and followed Alice out of the building. All of the students in our class were ahead of us. "Ms Mayhem lets us out early to get to our next class. Let me see your schedule and I'll help you to your next class." I pulled out my schedule and passed it to her. "Hmm, you have gym with me fourth hour and lunch together. Well let's see… building 6, that's easy enough. Mr. Jefferson is nice."

Alice led me over into building 6 and to my class. "Guess I'll see you later on then Alice."

Alice nodded and smiled. "If you get lost you can ask any of my siblings you run into where to go. Or my boyfriend Jasper Hale and his sister Rosalie." When she saw my look she reached over and squeezed my hand. "Don't worry, they won't bite." A flicker of amusement went through her eyes before she went walking in another direction. Turning and walking through the door I sighed. The day isn't even over yet and I just walked into gossip heaven. Everyone was situated into groups of five or six chatting away before class.

Over on one side of the room sat the girl from this morning who had been glaring at me. She was talking to a guy next to her. She was quite beautiful to be honest but her tom-boy sense of clothes down graded that in my opinion. Not that I was one to talk, never had a fashion sense before I met Emma and still don't have much of one. Her skin was pale with straight dark brown hair over a hart-shaped face. Her large eyes were the color of chocolates.

The guy sitting next to her had pale skin exactly like Alice's. He was the same height as my brother at 6'2 with a slender yet muscular body. His bronze hair was messy and looked perfectly unkept. His gold eyes never strayed far from the brunet if they moved at all. He also had high cheek bones and full lips that almost any girl would kill for but his strong jaw line made him seem stubborn. He was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, grey short sleeved button up and blue jeans with regular sneakers.

My eyes quickly darted around for an empty seat and found one in the very back corner on the opposite side of the two. Keeping my head down I made my way quickly to the desk and sat down. Another reason I hate school? Well it's the same reason I hate being in public. My eyes always draw attention. I was lucky Alice and Ms Mayhem didn't ask and no one in my first hour noticed but now that I had an actual class it wouldn't take long. People are always afraid of them or too interested; the latter being the most common. Pulling out my sketchbook and a pencil I started to draw. Usually I would make doodles but after art class I wanted something real. I started on the sketch of my great uncles friend. I never could remember his name.

The bell rang and I sighed. Reaching into my bag I placed my sketchbook away. "Alright class, let's see who remembers about the Constitution!" Mr. Jefferson walked said as he walked into the class. He had two stacks of papers in his hand. "Miss May please pass one of these out to everyone. Mr. Carver, pass these to everyone as well, oh and please give this paper to our new student." Mr. Jefferson grabbed a paper off of his desk and laid it on top of the stack Carver held. The two students did as asked. Everyone seemed to know how this class worked and didn't touch their papers. "On your desks are two assignments. I was the yellow paper finished first and turned in on my desk. You have 20 minutes to complete it."

Moans filled the room from various students, all who had fixed their desks back into neat rows. "Now, now, there are only 7 questions. Most of you should finish on time. I was complete sentences. Once you've turned in your yellow paper you'll find yourself a partner that's completed theirs and work together on the white sheet quietly. Alright, begin." Mr. Jefferson sat at his desk and watched the class.

Flipping my paper over my brow creased.

**Constitution Quiz (**_everything in () are the answers Mik wrote)_

When did the Federal Convention convene? (The Federal Convention convened 14 May 1787.)

On this day, how many states did delegations come from? (2 states' delegations came.)

When was it decided that a new draft would be written? (A new draft was decided in June.)

What kinds of sessions were held? (Closed door sessions were held all summer.)

How many delegates signed? (39 delegated actually signed the Constitution.)

Who refused to sign? (Edmund Randolph, George Mason and Elbridge Gerry all refused to sign.)

Where were they from? (Two were from Virginia and the other from Massachusetts.) [_**Information found on (/)exhibits(/)charters(/) (/)]**_

Quietly I signed my name and stood up. I kept my head down, my hair masking my face. Placing my quiz onto Mr. Jefferson's desk I turned and walked back to my desk. The extra paper that I was given was a list of projects we'll be doing in class for the rest of the year and anything we'll need for the class. I slipped the paper into my bag and turned to my pair work assignment.

"Hello there." A voice said beside me. I peeked over and saw a guy sitting down next to me. It was the Carver guy from earlier. "I'm Daniel Carver; Mr. Jefferson's T.A. we don't have an even amount of students with you here so I'll be your partner if you want."

I glanced up at the guy. Quickly he pushed himself away and tripped over the desk behind him. "Holy Crap!" my face hardened at Daniel's action. "Dude you're eyes…"

"What the hell is wrong with my eyes?" Daniel shivered as I glared at him. Now we had the classes' attention, Mr. Jefferson's included. A few people backed away like Daniel did with their own choice phrases.

"Look at her eyes."

"Are those contacts?"

"What a freak!"

"What the Fuck. Does she have a disease or something?"

Other people didn't say anything out loud but I could tell that they were thinking along the same lines as everyone else. My glare intensified and I looked down at my paper. Quickly filling in the proper order of the Bill of Rights I stood up. "Mr. Jefferson may I go to the bathroom?"

"Umm, yes of course. Just finish your assignment and you can."

"I'm already done." I walked to his desk and set the assignment down before exiting the room. At first I was pretty lost. I didn't know where the bathroom was in any of the buildings so I wondered around. After a few minutes I finally found one. Once inside I locked the door and sat on the counter. 'Who cares if he has issues; I'm not going back to that class right now.' I know what high school is like. Once I get to my next class the majority of the school will know all about my eyes.

"Why do I always have to deal with this?" I muttered to myself. "So what if my eyes are amethyst. Their natural and I like them." once again my mind drifted to a memory.

* * *

_**By the By, Waffle Crisps is the best cereal ever. Sadly you can't find it very many places except Washington and a few places on the east coast. If anyone does find it at a store PLEASE let me know!**_


	2. Message for My Readers

I am so sorry my avid readers for not updating. I do not have internet that I am able to access. I've gone to a Starbucks just to be able to put this message up for all of you. I will continue writing my stories for all of you so please don't worry. You just need to give me about a month and I'll have 2 chapters up for this story. Thank you for reading and patiently waiting for my return. 


End file.
